Dragons of The Future
by Althea GrayFB
Summary: In the end battle with Zeref, he managed to escape to the future during the Eclipse. So now they must send forth five of the Dragon Slayers to the future to find and destroy the evil black mage. But unfortantly with time traveling comes loss of memory and now the five dragon slayers have no idea who they are! Will they be reminded in time to save the world? M for future lemons!
1. Ch 1 Lilly and Colten

I own none of the characters! (:  
Enjoy! Please review!

"One day, our fates will realign. And on that day, we'll be faced with our darkest hours. Remember your purpose! He's coming."

Lilly sat up in bed and was greeted by the pulsing sunshine pushing through her curtains. Lately, she'd been having the weirdest dreams almost every night. It was always of this man shrouded in darkness. She would attempt to approach him sometimes, circling him waiting to see if there was any light from any angle that would give her a glance of him. Once, she had gotten close enough to know he seemed to be encased in coldness. He would always give her the same message to not forget her purpose. Thing was, she had and the man and his message were always on her mind anymore. What was her purpose? And who's coming? Why did it feel like there was something inside of her pushing to be set free?

"Too many complex things for this early!" She groaned, throwing herself back against her pillow. After a few seconds just as she was falling back asleep, she heard her bedroom door creak open

"Have your dream again? You're going to make us late if you dont get up now. Its our first day Lil."

"School doesnt start for another hour. Why are you here?" She questioned the man standing in her doorway. He walked towards her bed and threw the blankets off of her. He sat next to her pulling something from his pocket, not even phased by her being in only a tshirt and panties.

"You got a lighter around here somewhere right? Maybe that guy in your dream is telling you you need to get your ass to school otherwise you have no fucking purpose?" He remarked, making sure she seen the joint he was waving in the air. She threw one at him with her full force from her bedside table and went to her closet. She stood here for a moment trying to distance the man from her mind. It had been 3 and a half years now since she had the first dream. When would it be something more than hey dont forget which by the way its obviously been forgotten. Settling on some jeans and one of her favorite tops, she approached the boy now laying across her bed. She wasnt much shorter than he was, but what he lacked in height he made up for in raw muscle. It was astonishing how many people wouldnt dare piss him merely because of his size. He certainly was a shy boy at first, but now none of that was left in their friendship.

"You know Colton, no one ever said I was even going to school today." She said swipping the joint from him. Holding her breath as long as she could, she finally exhaled very little smoke. "Is that what the girl says to your in your dreams? Get your ass to school?"

"I cant see her face, but she looks studious." He finally admitted as Lilly blew a big bubble of smoke in his face. It had taken Lilly forever but she finally caved to Colton about her dreams hoping to get some solice on the subject. Instead, she became further intrigued as Colton being telling her of his dreams of a girl. He couldnt see her face either and she was telling him how she missed him and couldnt wait until their fates were realigned again. They had both talked in depth about the meaning of having these similiar dreams and had finally agreed to disagree on the subject. "She has glasses." Colton added.

"Oh, is that what is takes to be studious these days? Glasses? Geez, and here I was thinking it was to improve eyesight." Lilly giggled as Colton stole the joint from her fingers taking the last few hits before it was finished. "Colton, do you ever think about what they mean when they say when our fates realign?" She began fumbling with her socks and shoes.

"Nope. I keep telling you Lils, its just a dream. Thats all. Theres nothing more significant about us than any other 20 year old out there. Were all 'special'. You wanna do what the guy says? Well today, your purpose is going to school even if its for my sheer entertainment." He smiled at her.

Freezing cold hands wrapped around her waist from behind her. Before Lilly could turn, the man had her pressed firmly to his chest. She stood still taking in everything she could being this close to her mysterious man. While his skin didnt feel cold, the air surrounding them had her shivering. She could feel his breathe blowing across her neck and it was beginning to set her on edge. Just when she was about to turn and face him and demand her answers, he whispered softly into her ear.

"Have you really forgotten me? I could never forget you. Does this remind you?"

Lilly sighed before thinking for an answer for him. His touch didnt seem to invade her, he seemed to know her body would welcome his touch way before she did. Who was he exactly? And how did he know these things? Why is it that when he touched her she felt safer than she ever had before?

"I- I dont know what you mean. I dont know who you are, really. I want to- though. Let me see you." She managed to say. The man grabbed her wrists and quickly threw her up against the nearby brick wall. Before she could contest, he had molded his body with hers again. She could now see the pale skin that reached from his neck to his shoulder since he wasnt wearing a shirt. She could feel her heart almost beating straight out of her chest. She briefly wondered if he could feel it. Before she knew it, she found her hands resting on his chest trying to keep from moving any closer than he already was. He whispered a name in her ear before crashing his warm soft lips down upon hers.

"Seriously?! You are pathetic. You couldnt even make it at school a whole day without ditching could you?" Colten yelled down at her. She looked around her remembering she had ditched around her third class and went to the roof. Guess she had passed out. Lilly looked up at the four guys staring down at her.

"I cant say I blame her. I wish I couldve been up here alone with you. Think of all the naughty-" The shaggy blonde guy sat next to her and tried to wrap his around her. Lilly let him embrace her for a moment before standing. She glared down at him.

"Lay off, Sage. The only thing more annoying than school is certainly you assholes." He frowned at her until he realized her could directly stare at her ass. Sage had had a crush on her for forever now and she had lost count of the times she told him it wasnt going to happen. Although she did have to admit, she sure enjoyed his cockiness, but she wasnt sure he was the right guy for her. But that certainly didnt stop her once or twice from finding out the hard way back in the day. He was tall, with shaggy blonde hair and a super sculped body. Sage had never gotten over her even though there was never a relationship between them.

"Are you guys done arguing now? Im going home." Their friend Jaime turned around and began walking off. He didnt seem to have a very good day today. They had all had a deep conversation about their dream once and Jaime was the only one who had sided with her that they had some meaning to them. She watched as he walked away and as their other friend Wade ran to catch up to him.

"I'll give you a ride home," Colten turned away. "Come on, Lils." He smirked waving his after school joint up the air again. She smiled as she smacked Sages hand from her ass.

"You know, he called me a name this time." Lilly said concerned as she caught up with Colten. He gave a confusing stare.

"In my dream. . .He called me Juvia."


	2. Ch 2 Fateful Encounter

"Come on," he purred in her ear. Lilly really wished at this point they hadnt decided to have this party. Colten had made her keep up with him shot for shot and it ended up getting the best of her. "For old times sake. Can you really say you dont need this?" They were spread out on his bed and his shirt had disappeared somewhere. She placed her hands on his chest hoping to steady herself which didnt exactly work like she hoped. Sage took a handful of her long purple hair, pulled her head back and attacked her neck. Lilly opened her eyes only to see the room spinning all around her as rough warm hands made their way from her back to her chest pulling up her shirt in the process. Sage felt her chest through only her bra and she briefly wondered how he had managed to get her shirt up so high without her knowing. He laid gentle kisses on her stomach and smiled as she arched her back in response. Lilly was instantly taken back to the dream she had the previous night. The mysterious man had her on a bed quite like she was now expect his touch was colder than the ones exploring her now. The cold touch of his fingers barely grazing over her stomach sent her over the moon. She moaned loudly under him as he whispered that name into her ear so sweetly. "Juvia." Her eyes shot open to realize this wasnt a dream and wasnt the man she had dreamed about wasnt the one currently nibbling on her.

"Weve clearly had too mush- we should stop." She tried to sound in a straight mind and pushed him back far enough to look him in the face. All he could see was how red and flustered her face was. There was nothing better in Sage's mind than having this. Having this girl sprawled out beneath him looking like she needed him. He leaned in slowly and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

"If you want me to stop, I will, but you better be sure. I wont just feed your need when you decide otherwise." She watched his eyes carefully before somewhat gently slapping her hand on his face giggling.

"Your concern is adorable, Sage, but I told you. I just dont see us in this situation anymore." Lilly sighed running her hand through her hair. He moved to lean off to her left, yet not getting off of her.

"You wanna know what I see? I see a beautiful girl laying under me," he husked. "Who just wont give up on those damn dreams of some random guy telling her shes important when shes not." Sage watched anger fill her face as he realized he had fucked up. "I didnt mean that, Lils. Please dont-" Lilly throw her arms out at him knocking him off of her. He hit the floor with a loud thump. "Come on, we've both drank alot. You know I dont think th-"

"Couldnt not be a raging dick for one night, Sage. You may not think that way, but I cant read minds. All Ive got to go on is what you told me, which is that Im not important. This is why I told you I dont see us in this situation anymore. Im not down for meaningless and I guess neither are you." Lilly stood and stormed away, slamming the bedroom door behind her. She heard him yell and throw something as she made her way down the stairs to the front door. She grabbed a half full bottle of vodka and shoved it into her purse as she was welcomed by the new fallen snow outside, she started walking down the street.

It had felt like hours since she had left Sages house, but then again that was probably just the alcohol talking. Where was she even? Pulling out her phone she glanced down to read the 10 different text messages she had received from Colten and Sage. All progressing in anger too.

So help me god Lils answer my calls. Where the fuck are you? Why did you leave?  
Sage told me what happened. Please answer me. I'll come take you home. If it makes you feel any better he wont be breathing right for awhile.

Please come back. Im so sorry Lils. Im a fuckin moron.  
Please say something. I'll do anything right now. Just please let me know you're okay.  
Cant you at least let me take you home? Its freezing out. Tell me where you are.  
I know I fucked up Lilly but please at least answer me.  
Seriously? I called twice, I know your phones not dead.  
You know what? I dont care, you can freeze. Tired of you stiffing me anyways.  
LILLY!  
Fuck you.

Well, at least he got the hint. It had been about 2 hours since she had left Sages. She tried to load her maps application on her phone to give her drunk ass directions home. It was then she realized she could see 3 different screens and felt sick. Putting her phone back into her jeans pocket, she noticed a park coming up on her right with a bench that was completly clear of snow. Lilly began digging through her purse to find a small tin box that Colten had insisted she keep on her at all times. She opened the box to find a small note that read Smoke this for relief of pain with a small smiley face next to it. Laughing she pulled the thick joint and lighter from the tin putting it back inside her purse. Inhaling as deep as she could she hoped this truly would cure her.

The cold around seemed to lessen some as she continued smoking. She was only 20, so she wasnt the smartest at remembering to bring a jacket for when the cold weather rolls around. She pulled her knees to her chest seeing figures approaching her in the street light. Reflexing, she reach her hand into her purse gripping a knife that Colten had also made her carry. It wasnt for another few seconds when the figures merged and became a single man staring down at her. He was handsome with the moonlight bouncing off his pale skin. After letting her eyes make their way up him, she finally came to see a pair of dark blue pools of water. Her heart almost sank at how much she instantly wanted to hop ontop of a stranger.

"Yo. I'll trade you my jacket for a hit of that tasty green you got there." He smirked at her.

"Im not supposed to talk to strangers." Lilly took in a big drag of the joint and then extended it out to him. "But Im really fuckin cold." He smiled at her taking off his jacket. She could feel the warm of him embedded within the jacket and sighed about regaining the feeling to her hands and arms. "Thank you."

"Nah, thank you. My names Gray." He sat next to her on the bench inhaling the joint. She glanced over to see he was shirtless and leaned back comfortably against the bench. The muscles were everywhere her eyes could see. She really wanted to run her hands through his dark hair and see if those lips were as soft as they looked. Was she really jealous of that joint? "Lilly." Gray handed her back the joint. "Arent you cold handsome Gray?"

"Blunt arent you? No, I was raised in the cold. It doesnt bother me any. It actually feels really nice." He stated leaning his head back over the bench. "Mind me asking why a beautiful girl like you is freezing away drunk and alone?"

"Well," Lilly smiled at his complient inhaling the last of the joint. Being drunk sure did kill her coolness these days. "I was at a party with my friends and-"

"Theres this guy." He finished. She laughed at his truthful comment.

"You're right. There was this guy and we had hooked up once or twice before forever ago and he just wouldnt stop pushing me about it. He stopped long enough to make a shitty comment. I left and I got lost but then you found me."  
Lilly smiled at him as he leaned in closer to her.  
"You have no idea. What would you say if I told you that our fates finally realigned?"


End file.
